Power over Ethernet (PoE) technology enables powering and controlling of devices using Ethernet cables (e.g., CAT 5e cable) that are terminated with RJ45 connectors. As higher power devices become supported by PoE, the risk of damage to the contacts of RJ45 connectors has increased due to arcing during live de-mating and mating of RJ45 connectors. Because a power source is unaware of impending mating and de-mating of RJ45 connectors, the power source typically continues to provide power during de-mating of the connectors. Also, because a load device is unaware of impending mating and de-mating of RJ45 connectors, the load device typically continues to receive power during de-mating of the connectors. Damage to the contacts of an RJ45 connector due to electrical arcing can increase the electrical resistance of the contacts, which can reduce electrical efficiency and potentially lead to disruption of communications. Thus, a solution that enables controlling the availability of power at RJ45 connectors during mating and/or de-mating may be desirable.